Destino de dos caras
by ElZafiroNegro
Summary: Todos estan muy alterados... es el momento d reflexionar.... %& Capi 4 &% *Reflexiones y preparativos* Stoy enfermita!!!!!! x favor dejadm reviews q m animen y m quiten la gripe plis!!!!!!
1. Introduccion

Destino de dos caras  
  
Introducción  
  
No hay razón para ser feliz.  
  
Silencio... Llanto... De esos sentimientos estaba bañada mi alma. Porque no puedo ser feliz? Por ser sangresucia? Por que, Tom? Siempre hemos estado juntos sin que te importara mi origen y ahora... Ahora soy escoria como tu me dijiste. Simplemente, te has dado cuenta de que soy una sangresucia y que puedes aspirar a algo mejor? Tu nunca me has querido solo me utilizabas para pasártelo bien verdad? Ya no me importa nada. Pero, si alguna vez me has querido, Por que no me lo has dicho? Por que no simplemente me dijiste que no me querías y que querías a otra? Por que te tuve que ver con ella en la sala común? Estoy en los pasillos de Howarts en plena noche pero, que me importa que venga Flich eh? Que me importa que me castiguen eh? Que me importan que me echen de Howarts eh? Absolutamente nada. Simplemente no tengo razón para ser feliz si tu no estas a mi lado.  
  
Cada vez que te veía, mis ojos se clavaban en tus ojos. Mi piel pedía a gritos que te rozase aunque fuese un poco. Tu aroma me envolvía a un mundo en el que solo estábamos tu y yo. Y cuando escuchaba mi nombre en tus labios... Esos labios que hacían que mis sentidos se concentraran en ellos. Algunas veces te pedía perdón por que no me fijaba en lo que hablabas, solo me fijaba en tus hermosos labios tan atractivos para mí. Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba, sentí que había alcanzado la felicidad eterna junto a ti. Y cuando me besaste, pensé que había tocado el cielo con las manos. Estaba tan feliz. Recuerdo los paseos que dábamos junto al lago y las bonitas poesías q me dedicabas, sobre todo recuerdo una, la que me dedicaste el primer día q salimos a pasear después de pedirme salir; siempre la llevaba escrita en un pergamino en el bolsillo de la túnica por que me recordaba lo mucho que me querías. Ahora la leo con rabia y tristeza pensando en todas las mentiras que dijiste:  
  
Te quiero.  
  
Te lo he dicho con el viento, Jugueteando como animalillo en la arena O iracundo como órgano tempestuoso;  
  
Te lo he dicho con el sol, Que dora desnudos cuerpos juveniles Y sonríe en todas las cosas inocentes;  
  
Te lo he dicho con las nubes, Frentes melancólicas que sostienen el cielo, Tristezas fugitivas;  
  
Te lo he dicho con las plantas. Leves caricias transparentes Que se cubren de rubor repentino; Te lo he dicho con el agua, Vida luminosa que vela un fondo de sombra Te lo he dicho con el miedo,  
  
Te lo he dicho con la alegría, Como el hastío con las terribles palabras.  
  
Pero así no me basta: Más allá de la vida, Quiero decírtelo con la muerte; Más allá del amor, Quiero decírtelo con el olvido.  
  
Nunca entendí la ultima estrofa de esta poesía. Aunque supongo que ahora esta todo claro. ¿Cómo puede ocultarse en algo tan hermoso tantas mentiras y tantos engaños? También recuerdo cuando hicimos el amor (N/a: valeeeee aki empieza lo bueno jeje ^_^ ) Fue todo tan hermoso... Recuerdo que esperé a que terminara el entrenamiento por que íbamos a hacer el trabajo que nos había mandado Snape sobre todas las funciones que tenia la sangre de unicornio en una poción (N/a: Si, si, claro hacer los deberes jeje!!) Noté que Tom me miraba de una forma que la interpreté como lujuria (¿?) Camino hacia mí todo mojado por el sudor del entrenamiento y me susurró al oído que estaba muy bien con esa falda pero que estaría mejor sin ella (N/a: o_O) yo me estremecí al oír aquello y me levanté un poco la falda sensualmente... Él me cogió en brazos y me llevo hasta el baño de preferectos. Abrió todas las llaves de la bañera y me metió en el agua con él. Un torrente de besos y caricias me llenaron por complemento. Él empezó a excitarme con su miembro erecto, buscando mi entrepierna. En ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que sobraba la ropa mojada que con mucho cariño me quitó la ropa. Besó mis pechos desnudos, los acarició, besó mi vientre, besó mis muslos, besó mis piernas... Me besó en toda la extensión de la palabra. Me sacó del agua y suavemente me apoyó en el suelo. Yo le despojé de la poca ropa que le quedaba. Me miró y en esa mirada sentí todo lo que me amaba y todo lo que me sentía. Entre susurros me preguntó que si estaba preparada. Le respondí que sí. Y entonces él me penetró. Y sentí como si mi cuerpo se descompusiera en millones de partes exactamente iguales de mi misma. Sentí que mi mundo era él y que yo era su mundo. Que él era yo y que yo era él. Luego él le dio un ritmo más rápido mientras que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban y hacían todo un ritual de sonidos y posturas. Estuvimos quien sabe cuanto tiempo: minutos, horas... el tiempo era algo tan poco importante que no nos importaba. Cuando llegamos al clímax yo me apoyé en su pecho y me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté los rayos de sol bañaban su cuerpo y el mío, desnudos, sin pudor alguno. Él dormía como un niño pequeño que hubiera estado muy cansado por haber estado jugando con su nueva escoba (N/a: ¿Quién no va a star cansado después de semejante juerga?? XD) Cuando él notó que me había movido se despertó me miró a los ojos y sonrío. Se levanto muy despacio me besó cogió su ropa y se marchó.  
  
Ahora que lo pienso. Por que tantas molestias para hacerme sufrir? Todas esas miradas de complicidad, todas esas caricias solo eran una fachada? Una maldita fachada? Nunca sentiste nada por mí. Eso me lo has demostrado esta noche...  
  
Poco después de lo que pasó en el baño, nuestro amor no tuvo fronteras; Nos besábamos en clase, en el lago, en el Gran Comedor, en la sala común en todos los lugares habidos y por haber; declarábamos nuestro amor por todos lados. Esa fue la época en la que más castigos nos pusieron pero que castigos! (N/a: Interprétenlo como quieran ¬¬U ) Con las semanas nos empezábamos a ver menos: Tenía que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, iba a salir con los amigos, se iba a practicar quidditch, empezamos a vernos menos. Él se enfadaba con nada decía que le presionaba mucho q no le dejaba en paz. Yo no le entendía por qué se enfadaba tanto por tonterías; cuando me acercaba ya no aceptaba mis besos y aún menos en público. Cuando hacíamos el amor estaba como ausente. Ahora todo encaja. Sus miradas de rechazos sus fríos besos sus inexistentes caricias. Y cuando intentaba hablar con él sobre lo que nos pasaba él desviaba la conversación o se ponía histérico. Pero nunca lo tomé tan enserio hasta esta noche...  
  
Iba caminando después de cenar hacia la sala común, para buscar a Tom porque no había ido a cenar y estaba algo preocupada. Y si le había pasado algo? Claro que le había pasado algo. Pero no creo que para él fuera muy malo. Entre en la sala común y le pregunté al capitán del equipo de quidditch, me dijo que no tenía ni idea de donde podría estar, porque tampoco había aparecido en el entrenamiento. Yo pensé que eso era muy extraño ya que él solo vive para jugar al quidditch. Me encaminé hacia su habitación, con cuidado de que no me viera ningún preferecto, y me lo encontré con una chica, completamente desnudos haciendo el amor salvajemente. La chica jadeaba y gritaba tanto, que en la sala común se escucharían los gritos si no tuvieran puesto un hechizo desonorizador. No se dieron cuenta por lo menos hasta los diez minutos desde que yo entré, de que estaba allí observándolos con ganas de llorar, de gritar de matar a esa chica que ha roto mi felicidad. Cuando él me vio me miró le dijo a la chica que se sentara en la cama y me dijo unas palabras que las tengo clavadas en mi corazón, como estacas perennes que cada vez aprietan más. "Estúpida sangresucia que haces aquí? Crees que tienes derecho a entrar en mi habitación cuando estoy ocupado? Mira escucha atentamente y que no lo tenga que repetir; Olvídame, me das asco. Cada vez que te veo con esa sonrisa de cerda, puerca que tienes me entran ganas de vomitar. Nunca te he querido solo buscaba diversión, pero ya obtuve lo que quería de ti, ramera de poca monta y ahora me juntaré con la clase que me corresponde. Que esperabas? Que tuviera una relación seria con una sangresucia? No me hagas reír. Encima es que lo tienes todo para que un hombre no se acerque a ti en muchos kilómetros de distancia. Eres gorda, estúpida, sangresucia y casi lo peor de todo una Hufflepuff que no hace honor a su casa. Ella es todo lo que tu no eres y por fin, encontré a alguien de mi categoría. Ahora Fuera!"  
  
Salí corriendo luego me serené y empecé a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado desde que lo conocí. He llegado a las puertas del castillo. Las abro, es bueno que tome algo de aire para poder tranquilizarme, aunque yo ya no tenga ninguna razón para ser feliz.  
  
El aire frío de la madrugada me despeja la cabeza. Ando con paso inseguro porque mis piernas flaquean por el llanto, por la agonía. Me acerco al lago. Tantas cosas que hemos compartido bajo este manto de estrellas. Todas mentira! Me tumbo en el espeso césped necesito descansar, necesito olvidar.  
  
  
  
Maldita sangresucia! A ver cuando te da la gana de aparecer por aquí. Necesito terminar el trabajo rápido y por tu culpa no quiero terminar a las tantas de la mañana! Malditos sangresucia todos iguales. Restregándonos su asqueroso origen por la cara como moscas se van a la mierda. Cada día hay más, y cada día la gente importante como yo, tienen que hacer estos estúpidos trabajos sucios. Maldita sea. Como llegue después de las seis tendré que dejar el trabajo sin concluir y el Señor Tenebroso se molestará conmigo. Tengo que ser el mejor mortífago que tenga para que mi hijo no tenga problemas en entrar en nuestras redes. Y si se niega? Y si no quiere pertenecer a las redes del Señor Tenebroso? No, pero que estupideces piensas! Mi hijo seguirá con la tradición como todos nosotros.  
  
Maldita sangresucia! Llevo dos horas esperando a que salgas del castillo... Ah mira aquí estas. Oh pobrecita estas triste por que tu novio se fue con otra. Tranquila yo haré que tu sufrimiento desaparezca. (N/a: Que mala soy!!! Jajaja ^__^ )  
  
Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí? Una pobre sangresucia triste y sola llorando porque su novio se fue? Quién eres tú?- Dijo Hanna Abott profundamente confundida- déjame en paz. A ti que te importa mis problemas? Tu no le importas a nadie sangresucia. Bueno ahora me importas a mí. Después de tenerme esperando tres horas asquerosa sangresucia, seria bueno que me divirtiera un poco no? CRUCIO!! Hanna sintió como miles de cuchillos se le clavaban por todo el cuerpo haciéndole sentir el segundo peor dolor de su vida. El primero fue cuando vio a Tom con esa. El hombre la observó con tal regocijo que incluso soltó una pequeña risita. Él se bajó los pantalones dejando ver un miembro algo maduro pero muy fuerte y le subió la pequeña faldita hasta ver su entrepierna juvenil. La miró con lujuria escondida y la penetró sin pensárselo dos veces. Ella sintió como si lo mas profundo de su ser se desgarrara con cada sacudida. Cuando la soltó el hombre empezó a jadear y reírse y le dijo:  
  
Vaya pobre Abott! Ahora a demás de ser sangresucia, es una puta! Que pena, hubieras sido buena para pasar el rato! El hombre se subió los pantalones y vio a la pequeña Hanna llorando, por la humillación, el dolor, y la tristeza. Y sintió algo parecido a la lástima? "Pero en que piensas idiota! Acaba ya o te descubrirán imbecil!"- pensó y con un rápido movimiento de varita pronunció las palabras mortales: AVADA KEDAVRA! Un rayo de luz verde impactó con el cuerpo de la chica la que murió al instante, con una terrible expresión de miedo y horror en su rostro sucio por las lagrimas derramadas.  
  
El visitante cogió un pequeño frasco que tenia en el bolsillo y le cortó a Hanna un poco de pelo para dárselo como prueba a su Señor, de que había cumplido con el encargo. Apuntó con su varita al cielo, justo encima del lago y dibujó la Marca Tenebrosa. Luego recogió las cosas que tenía por el suelo. Y se marchó rápidamente hacia Hosgmade (N/a: No sé si esta bien escrito pero bueno ¬¬UU jeje!) donde desapareció con un pequeño "pop" de haberse desaparecido hacia la casa en donde se encontraba su Señor. Tenía que darle lo que tenía para él.  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
Bueno aquí esta la introducción del fic. Han pasado bastantes cosas para ser solo una introducción pero sq a mi me gustan las cosas con mucha accion. XDDD (entenderlo como queráis) En el proximo cap se esplicaran mas cosas y nos meteremos en lo interesante Bueno pues yo lo que pido es que xfavor Necesito un review!!!! No creo que esta historia tenga muchos la verdad pero bueno quizas me equivoque!! Un Beso a todos los que leais este fic si es que lo lee alguien y muchos besos de  
  
Xaide Malalfoy  
  
P. D: Aunque me digais pesa quiero un reviewwwww!!! XDDDDD y otra cosa quien quiera agregarme a su msn que me agrege a: xaide_mala@hotmail.com Besoss y hasta el proximo cap!! Todo depende de vosotros!!  
  
Sed buenos chicos, porque yo no lo seré!!! Jajajaja!!! 


	2. Pensamientos

Destino de dos caras.  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
Quiero dedicárselo a Arissa y a Esmeralda por haberme dejado review muxas gracias chicas d verdad necesitaba apoyo y vosotras me lo habéis dado para continuar este fic. Espero q os guste!!!!!!  
  
También digo que lo que este entre (") serán los pensamientos de los personajes ok??? Bueno no me enrollo más y empiezo.  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Pensamientos  
  
Draco esta sentado en la alfombra de su sala común viendo el crepitar de las llamas, casi extinguidas por el frió persistente de la sala común, y pensando en los sucesos ocurridos durante todo el día. Eran la 1 de la madrugada y el viento silbaba fuertemente contra los cristales de las ventanas, algo agrietadas por el paso de los años. La luz de la luna jugaba con la sala común descubriendo grandes sombras alargadas dando un aspecto al lugar de desolación y tristeza; pero sobre todo soledad, como todas las almas de cualquier Slytherin de corazón. Y la luz de la hermosa luna llena, se colaba entre los mechones plateados del cabello de Draco e, inundaba sus ojos con el brillo de la luna en sus pupilas, vivas por el pequeño tilitar de las llamas que les daba un aspecto de sobrenatural belleza. Como todo su ser. Como todo el ser de Draco Malfoy. Draco llevaba un jersey negro y unos vaqueros del mismo color que hacían que su figura realzase su natural elegancia. La capa de Slytherin que con tanto orgullo lucía la tenía en el brazo del sillón junto a la chimenea.  
  
"Mi padre ha hecho bien su trabajo ayer por la noche. A puesto en alerta a todo la escuela y ahora vigilan a Potter muy de cerca" "Por qué los mortifagos y sobre todo el Señor Tenebroso querría atentar a una sangresucia dentro de Howarts? Supongo que para provocar el pánico entre los alumnos y para alertar al estúpido viejito simpático de Dublendore de que el Señor Oscuro a retornado" "No se como pude aguantar las ganas de reír, cuando vi la cara de pánico de la vieja gruñona McGonagall cuando se encontraron con la sangresucia muerta. Mi padre hizo un muy buen trabajo en realidad. Dejó a la sangresucia hecha una pena. Y supongo que se lo pasaría bien!" "A sido un día bastante tranquilo por lo menos para los Slytherins: sin clases, sin deberes. Solo teníamos el inconveniente de no poder salir fuera del castillo, y por lo tanto no poder entrenar" "También hay que reconocer que fue un momento memorable cuando vi la cara realmente afectada del trío fantástico. Eso sin duda fue lo mejor de la jornada"  
  
"Vamos Draco deja de engañarte! Si hubiera sido un día tan maravilloso no estarías haciendo el idiota en la sala común, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, a cuestiones estúpidas y evitando el tema mas importante! Vamos, sabes perfectamente por qué estas aquí! Lo único que quieres es aplazar un tema que ya no puedes aplazar por más que quieras!" "La maldita carta que recibí esta mañana, esa maldita carta que cambiara mi vida" :  
  
Querido Draco: Creo que sabes perfectamente el motivo de esta carta, pero por si acaso te lo recuerdo: Sabes perfectamente que fui yo quien asesinó a la estúpida sangresucia, todo a favor del Señor Tenebroso y sobre todo a favor tuyo. Hoy he ido a hablar con él Señor Oscuro sobre el trabajo de ayer y sobre tu futuro en nuestras filas. El Innombrable aceptó a que te unieras a nosotros. Cree que estás preparado para afrentar todos los retos que propone ser un mortífago. Me siento verdaderamente orgulloso de ti hijo mío. Has logrado la meta que todos los Malfoys conseguimos algún día. Ya está bien de tantos sentimentalismos y ahora vamos al trabajo. He pedido que yo sea tu consejero en este primer año de tutela que tienen que tener todos los mortifagos nuevos. Por lo tanto tu misión de confirmación a nuestras redes la harás conjunta conmigo. La misión que te han encomendado es de verdad muy importante y si lo haces bien, te ganaras el respeto de los demás mortifagos y del propio Señor Tenebroso. Tu misión, como todas las misiones de confirmación, será, en este caso, matar a una sangresucia, pero no una sangresucia cualquiera sino la sangresucia que cualquier mortífago querría matar; supongo que te sonara su nombre que es Hermione Granger. Los detalles de la misión te las daré esta noche a las 2 p. m en la puerta del aula de pociones. No te retrases.  
  
Un Saludo: Lucius Malfoy  
  
"Pero no lo tenías asumido Draco? No sabías que un día de estos tendría que llegar este día?" Por muy asumido que lo tenga aún no me siento preparado para ser un mortífago y mucho menos para matar a nadie, y sobre todo, no estaba preparado para matar a Granger..."  
  
Granger...  
  
"Cada vez que escuchaba su nombre sentía su mirada en la mía como si estuviera enfrente de mí. Cuando la veo, siento unas ganas incontrolables de mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos. Esos ojos son los culpables de todo. Esos ojos que escondían tantos secretos, tantos sentimientos que nunca descubriría..."  
  
"Sé que no me odia. Lo veo en sus ojos todos los días que tenemos nuestras pequeñas disputas. Siente algo mucho más dañino, más doloroso para cualquier persona..."  
  
Indiferencia....  
  
"Indiferencia. Su indiferencia me mata. Eso es una gran ventaja sobre mí. Yo la odio. Y el odio aunque sea un sentimiento negativo, es un sentimiento. Sin embargo ella cuando me ve, no siente nada. Nada. Y yo cuando la veo, siento tantas cosas que no sabría explicarlas"  
  
El reloj de la sala común de Slytherin da las 2 menos cuarto de la madrugada.  
  
"Mierda! Se me hace tarde! Mi padre dijo que no llegara con retraso!" Draco cogió su capa y se marchó por la puerta de su casa. El pasillo estaba silencioso y sigilosamente fue al encuentro de su padre. Llegó sin ningún percance hasta en lugar donde Lucius le esperaba:  
  
1. Hijo, ya era hora de que llegaras! Bueno, que te parece que el Señor Oscuro te haya elegido para esta misión? Debes de sentirte muy honrado como me sentiría yo si me dieran tan alto honor. Pero bueno, vamos al grano y no me interrumpas hasta el final. 2. Hijo, el Señor Tenebroso quiere que mates a la sangresucia amiga de Potter antes de Navidad 3. Antes de Navidad! Pero padre... 4. Te he dicho que no me interrumpieras! Locomotor Mortis!  
  
Draco sintió como el dolor se le escurría entre los huesos hasta llegar a los músculos y debilitarlos. Lucius cortó el encantamiento, y Draco casi se cae al suelo del cambio tan brusco que dieron sus piernas  
  
"Es extraño como se puede odiar tanto a una persona y sin embargo quererla y, como yo hago, hacer cosas por ella"  
  
En ese momento a Draco se le encogió el corazón. Que significaba aquello?  
  
1. Draco te dije que no me interrumpieras hasta que no acabase! "No creas que a mi no me duele esto, pero debes aprender lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, como todos nosotros. No puedes ser diferente"  
  
A Lucius le dio una punzada en el corazón. Acaso su hijo ya era diferente...?  
  
1. Bueno vamos a lo que íbamos. La tendrás que matar antes de Navidad, porque el Señor Oscuro tiene planeado atacar Howarts en la cena de Navidad y por lo tanto, Potter tiene que estar psíquicamente deprimido, para que sus planes funcionen. 2. Puedes matarla como quieras, aunque cuanto más sufra la chica mucho mejor. Te aconsejo que hagas como hice yo. Somete, por ejemplo al idiota pelirrojo ese, a una Imperius, como hice yo con el estúpido amigo de los muggles de Tom Maguire. Ya ves el buen resultado que tuve yo con esa táctica aunque haz lo que quieras. 3. Ahora puedes preguntarme. 4. Qué pasaría si yo no puedo cumplir el encargo en el plazo estimado? 5. Lo cumplirás. Créeme que lo cumplirás. Aunque supongo que si no lo cumples, el Señor Tenebroso se ocupara de ti como mejor le plazca. 6. Por qué el Innombrable ha elegido a la sangresucia para hacer sufrir a Potter? 7. Creemos que Potter puede sentir algo mas que amistad por su "amiga"  
  
"Otra vez esa maldita sensación. Otra vez siento como si Granger estuviera presente y me dijera con su tono autoritario que lo que estoy haciendo está mal. Pero que harías tú en mi lugar? Como quieres que me oponga a mi padre? Dios, otra vez pensando cosas estúpidas. Mierda! Mi padre a notado mi silencio demasiado tiempo! Di algo idiota! Vamos!"  
  
1. Así lo haré padre. 2. Bien. Yo vendré cada dos semanas para informar al Señor Oscuro sobre tus progresos. No me defraudes hijo. Confío en ti.  
  
Y desapareció por el pasillo.  
  
"Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Voy a ser un mortífago por el resto de mi vida, tengo que matar a Granger, mi padre me ha dicho que confía en mi, lo cual, si fallo, y le decepciono me moriría. Y si no hago el encargo me mataría el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" "Será mejor que me vaya a la sala común a, por lo menos, intentar dormir, y no pensar en nada, sobre todo intentar no pensar en ella.  
  
En Granger...  
  
"Otra vez ese estremecimiento. Pero que me pasa? Creo que me estoy volviendo loco con tanto ajetreo. Será mejor que me vaya"  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hermione se levantó temprano aquella mañana. Eran las 7 de la mañana, y el sol daba contra la ventana de la habitación de chicas de 5 año. El sol reflejaba los suaves rasgos de su cara, llenándolos de vida y de vitalidad solo como el sol puede hacerlo. Se desperezó y con mucho cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación se levantó, cogió la ropa que se pondría ese día y se fue a duchar y a pensar sobre ese extraño sueño...  
  
El sueño...  
  
Era muy extraño aquel sueño. En él, ella andaba por los pasillos de Howarts, por la noche, hasta que llegaba al aula de pociones en donde el profesor Snape la esperaba para hacer una poción. Cada noche que soñaba ese sueño lo único que cambiaba de él era el ingrediente que trabajaba para luego echarlo a la poción. Después ella se metía en el despacho a hablar con varias personas a las cuales nunca le veía la cara y que estaban sentadas; hablaban de varias cosas y cuando una de las personas le pide a las demás que se vayan y se quedan solos; cuando la persona intenta besarla se despierta.  
  
Y siempre se despertaba con el aliento de esa persona en su cara. Ese suave y tibio aliento que la envolvía. Y cada vez que se despertaba la primera imagen que se le iba a la cabeza era la de... Ron  
  
Ron...  
  
Cada vez que pensaba en él se ponía tan colorada como el cabello del susodicho. Cuando sonreía parecía que su corazón se le salía del pecho, y lo menos que podía hacer era sonreírle. Lo amaba. Eso lo tenía bastante claro desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Salió de la ducha. Se había pasado una hora absorta en sus pensamientos y ya eran las 8 así que se vistió, se puso la capa, la bufanda de su adorado Gryffindor y salió para esperar a Harry y a... Ron.  
  
Ron apareció por la escalera de acceso a la sala común desde el cuarto de los chicos, seguido de un Harry igual de despeinado que siempre. Pero Hermione no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca disimuladamente abierta. Traía la capa encima de los hombros pero abierta, lo que hacia que se viera un chaleco pegado al cuerpo de color granate y unos pantalones vaqueros grises que hacían gran contraste con su pelo. Su pelo... Lo traía mojado y terriblemente rebelde.  
  
Hermione lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicarle una sonrisa a sus amigos y salir del paso como mejor pudo.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Bueno, bueno aquí va otro capi!!! Actualizo rápido a que sí!!!! XDDDDD En el capi que viene la cosa se pondrá mucho más interesante. Primer encuentro algo fuerte Draco/ Ron. Y Harry hablará con Snape... pero bueno no cuento más. Muxos besos de  
  
Xaide Malalfoy  
  
P. D: X Favor mandarme review que quiero que me contesteis a algo que os gusta mas D/Hr R/ Hr o incluso H / Hr!! Quiero sus opiniones por favor!! Y de nuevo muchas gracias por dejarme review Arissa y Esmeralda.  
  
P. D: Tb quiero dedicárselo a mi autora favorita.:  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu de Lioncourt Albatou Malfoy  
  
(espero que este bien escrito ^__^UU)  
  
Sed buenos chicos xq yo no lo seré.!!!!! 


	3. Una pelea no menos importante

Destino de dos caras  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
Quiero dedicárselo a todas las personas que me han dejado review en el 1 capi, 4 personas!! Muchas gracias!!!!! De verdad me gusta que os guste!! Jaja!! Como visteis me he cambiado de nick! Me gusta mas el nuevo!! ^__^UU Bueno espero que os guste este capi, pienso que con el paso de los capitulos voy mejorando asi que espero que este os guste mucho!!!!! Aquí vamosssssss!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Una pelea... no menos importante.  
  
Hola chicos! -dijo una Hermione algo impresionada por el aspecto de su pelirrojo amigo -Ron, que te has hecho en el pelo? Está muy mojado! -Nada Hermione es solo que me he levantado el último porque el gracioso de Harry no me ha llamado hasta las ocho -Harry suelta una pequeña risita -entonces me he tenido que duchar corriendo para que me diera tiempo a desayunar! -Vamos Ron! -dijo Harry en tono burlón -No estás tan mal! A que no Hermione!  
  
Hermione se sonrojó inmediatamente. Que podría contestar a eso? Pero antes de que su silencio resultara muy sospechoso entraron las personas que mejor te pueden alegrar el día:  
  
Hola chicos! Vaya que mal se ve tu pelo hoy hermanito! -dijo George a punto de reírse. Pero que te ha pasado! Te has peleado con el peine o qué? -dijo Fred con una risa incontrolable, los dos hermanos de Howarts más traviesos y encantadores. (N/a: No se nota q los adorooo....? jajaja!!) - Eh! Todo a sido culpa de Harry! Si me hubiera despertado antes no hubiera tenido tan mal pelo -dijo un Ron que empezó a reírse como todos los presentes -Bueno chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos a desayunar no creen? -dijo Hemione aún con la sonrisa en los labios -Claro!- Respondieron todos a la vez y salieron de la sala común, pero Fred y George se quedaron en la sala común para esperar a su amigo Lee Jordan.  
  
En cuanto salieron de la sala común, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de la dura realidad. Se dieron cuenta, de que los hechos ocurridos el día anterior, no eran una pesadilla y que habían pasado. Lo notaron en algunos alumnos que estaban tristes e incluso algunos estaban sumergidos en silenciosos sollozos. Los tres amigos caminaron hacía el Gran Comedor, comentando los hechos ocurridos el día anterior:  
  
Harry, crees que haya un mortífago internado en Howarts? -preguntó Ron en un débil murmullo -No lo creo -respondió Harry -si no, los profesores se hubieran dado cuenta antes -Después de un pequeño silencio Hermione comentó -He estado pensando que el mortífago que atacó a Hanna Abott no podría haber entrado en Howarts si ninguna ayuda, aunque tampoco creo que estuviera en Howarts; por lo tanto la única solución que queda es que haya recibido ayuda desde dentro -Entonces Hermione, crees que pueda haber un espía de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en Howarts?- Preguntó Harry con un deje de tensión en su voz -No lo afirmo pero es más que probable -Entonces supongo que quien quiera que sea debe de ser un Slytherin. Digo, si hay un espía que este ayudando a un mortífago lo más seguro es que sea un alumno de Slytherin no? -Puede ser Ron, pero no has pensado que quizá no sea un alumno, quizá sea alguien escondido en Howarts -Dijo Harry con duda -Tampoco lo creo Harry -Objetó Hermione -Creo que si hubiera un espía escondido en Howarts ya lo habrían encontrado. Sería el mismo caso que si hubiera un mortífago no crees Harry? -Creéis que puede ser Malfoy? No visteis la actitud con la que se comportó ayer? Casi se rie en nuestra cara! -Es cierto Ron que los Slytherins ayer estuvieron casi se puede decir contentos, pero no podemos culpar a Malfoy sin ningun tipo de prueba -Vamos Hermione! Lo estás protegiendo? Esto es lo que me faltaba por ver! Hermione defendiendo a Malfoy! -No lo estoy defendiendo Ron, solo estoy siendo objetiva cosa que tu no haces. -Venga chicos dejadlo ya! -dijo Harry en tono pacificador -No hablemos de cosas que no sabemos con certeza aunque es cierto que Malfoy o cualquier Slytherin es más probable que cualquier otra persona -ya investigaremos sobre eso. Y vamos ya al Gran Comedor. Lo más seguro es que Dublendore de algún discurso en memoria de Hanna Abott. Será mejor que nos demos prisa -Es cierto Harry, vamos! -Dijo Hermione. Y los tres chicos fueron en dirección al Gran Comedor.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Draco se despertó con los rayos de sol por la mañana. Estaba cansado porque, a pesar de haber dormido, su sueño había sido intranquilo. Draco se levantó y vio que hora era. Las 7:30. Tenía tiempo para vestirse y darse una ducha rápida y muy fría para poder pensar con tranquilidad. Paso a la ducha se quitó la camiseta y el bóxer que llevaba como único pijama (N/a: o__O*** kien no s derrite!!!! Xaide deja todo perdido de babas XD ssss) Y se metío en la ducha y dejó que el agua de esta pasara por su elegante cuerpo. Y empezó a pensar en ella...  
  
"Otra vez tú, Por qué no dejas de entrar en mis pensamientos y me dejas en paz? Dios me estás torturando! Ahora me siento culpable por todo lo que tendré que hacer. Yo no quiero hacerlo, pero es mi deber como Malfoy y como Slytherin. Y como Draco, ya no piensas por ti? Cuando, en que momento, ocurrió? En que momento Lucius fue el que empezó a pensar por ti? Lo sabes Draco. Eso paso antes de que entraras en Howarts. Lucius dijo que era para que tomara las decisiones acertadas para mi vida. Que debía hacerle caso sin cuestionarle para que viviera bien y para que nadie me hiciera daño, y sobre todo para que fuera fuerte. Aunque pensándolo bien... Mi vida? Yo no tengo vida propia! Solo soy un proyecto de persona que nunca se cumplirá! Solo soy un mandado que tiene que acatar órdenes sin saber de que se tratan! Yo no soy NADA! Que yo sepa nunca he tenido un sentimiento propio por alguien. Siempre me dijeron que tenía que pensar de cada persona sin conocerla antes, eso no importaba. Y Granger está rompiendo todos los esquemas que mi padre me implantó porque estoy sintiendo cosas por ella completamente diferentes de las que debería sentir. Desde cuando yo tengo que sentir por Granger lástima? Lástima porque no pueda hacer lo que quiera hacer. Lástima porque nunca pueda hacer las cosas que siempre quiso. Lástima porque simplemente deje de existir. Un momento, me preocupa que ella muera? Sé que no quiero matarla, pero, me importaría que la matara otro? Que te esta pasando Draco Malfoy? Ni siquiera tu lo sabes... Maldita adolescencia!"  
  
Draco salió de la ducha. En vez de que esa ducha le aclarase las ideas, lo que hizo es que lo confundió más de lo que estaba. Se vistió y salió de la ducha viendo como los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle se peleaban por una rana de chocolate. Salió de la habitación de chicos de 5º año y se dirigió hacia la sala común. En ella se encontró a Pansy Parkinson que le saludaba con una repugnante sonrisa en la cara y con aún más repugnante movimiento de caderas.  
  
Pansy...  
  
Pansy era la chica que más odiaba de todo Slytherin, simplemente por el hecho de que tendría que compartir techo con ella durante el resto de su vida (N/a: Pobre Drakito el muerto q le e exo cargar... jajajaja!!) El verano pasado su padre le dijo, como si fuera la mejor noticia del mundo, que le habían prometido con Pansy. El no pudo más que mentir diciendo que estaba muy feliz con esa decisión... que era peor que una cadena perpetua en Azcaban.  
  
Pansy se acercó a él con sus tacones muy altos, con su maquillaje demasiado llamativo, y con su escote que si intentaba esconder algo, no servía para nada.  
  
Hola cariño! Como has pasado la noche? -dijo Pansy dándole un beso en la mejilla al que este respondió con un gesto de asco -Mal, Pansy -Que te pasa? Tienes muy mala cara! Se nota que no has dormido bien. Estas enfermo? Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería...? - No quiero nada tuyo! Dejame en paz Pansy! "Tranquilo Draco autocontrol, vamos, recuerda que no puedes defraudar a tu padre"-No me pasa nada Pansy. Anda, vamos a desayunar -dijo Draco en un tono más suave pero con una mirada de asco que no podía quitar (N/a: No dicen que los ojos son las puertas del alma? Pues aki tienes jajaja!! Ok sigo... ^__^U) - Claro Draco vamos -dijo Pansy que se cogió del brazo de Draco y juntos bajaron a desayunar al Gran Comedor en donde les esperaban algunas sorpresas...  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor cuando se encontraron al indeseable Draco Malfoy (N/a: eso no lo pienso yo, lo piensan ellos) que en su brazo llevaba a la no menos indeseable Pansy Parkinson (N/a: eso si lo pienso yo jaja!!) y a sus dos gorilas- guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle. Cuando los tres chicos iban a ignorarlo, las miradas de Hermione y Draco se encuentran frente a frente.  
  
"Dios! esos ojos, parece que cada día esconden más cosas. Parecen que cada día guardan más misterios. Por qué me gustan tanto tus ojos Granger? Por qué será?"  
  
"No me había fijado que Malfoy tuviera unos ojos tan bonitos. Esa mirada de arrogancia los estropean pero de verdad que son los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Parecen tan oscuros pero a la vez tan claros, y tan fríos que parecen que están hechos de acero. Pero Hermione, que te pasa? Desde cuando has pensado algo positivo de Malfoy? Por qué será que ahora me fijo en ellos. Por qué será?"  
  
Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Draco reaccionó y con veneno en las palabras empezó una nueva discusión:  
  
Vaya, vaya pero mirad a quien tenemos aquí! Si son nada más y nada menos que los tres fantásticos! El señor Potty, el señor comadreja pelirroja y la señorita sangresucia de Granger! Que hacen los tres por estos lugares? Tened cuidado en cualquier momento a Potty puede darle un mareo y caerse aquí en medio! -Todos los Slytherin presentes empezaron a reírse -Vaya Huroncillo Malfoy, pensaba que estabas visitando a tu padre en Azcaban. Por cierto, como esta tu madre, supongo que mucho mejor desde que has vuelto a Howarts debe ser muy bueno que se vaya el olor a mierda durante un tiempo no crees? -Dijo Harry y ahora les tocó el turno de reírse ellos -No mi padre está regocijándose en mi casa de que un sangresucia haya muerto. Lo que le da pena es que la que ha muerto no hubiera sido Granger!  
  
A Draco le dio una punzada en el corazón, al ver la mirada que le estaba dedicando Granger. Nunca había temido más una mirada como aquella. Esa mirada le heló la sangre a tal punto que se quedó sin palabras. "Un Malfoy sin palabras? Pero que me esta pasando?"  
  
-Bueno Malfoy, al menos si yo muero, habrá gente que llore mi perdida. Pero si tu mueres, quien llorará por ti? Creo que nadie. No tienes amigos, ni nadie que te quiera. Si tu mueres, morirás eternamente. Al menos, si yo muero nunca moriré porque estaré en el corazón de la gente que me quiere y que me respeta!  
  
Nunca unas palabras de aquellos chicos le habían afectado más que aquellas pronunciadas por ella. Porque sabían que lo que aquellas palabras decían era totalmente verdadero. Pero el respondió sin parecer dolido o afectado:  
  
Estas segura de eso Granger? Estas segura que si tu mueres llorarán tu muerte? Vamos! Sabes perfectamente que lo que tienes no es nada. Lo único que tienes son tus montañas de libros y tu inteligencia, pero que más? No tienes nada que ofrecer como amiga al pobretón y al cara rajada. No eres ni divertida, ni interesante, ni nada por el estilo. Como sabes que tus amigos no quieren deshacerse de ti en cuanto puedan? Además eres lo peor que puede ser una persona: sangresucia. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, lo que quiere de ti el pobretón es ver un bonito culo por las mañanas que le alegre el día y por la noche, que se la alegres de otra forma; y cuando pierdas tu encanto se liará con cualquier ramera que encuentre por el camino y Potter...  
  
No pudo seguir porque el puño de Ron se estampó contra su bella cara.  
  
Como puedes ser tan cerdo! Hermione es la persona más increíble del mundo y tu solo la insultas como si fuera basura! -Vamos Weasley! Que pasa? Que no quieres ver como insulto a tu ramera favorita! O es que te has puesto sentimental con Granger? A que duele la verdad eh? De verdad que bonito daros un besito! -dijo Draco de forma burlona -Sabes lo que te digo Malfoy, que me das lástima. Lástima porque nunca tengas la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan maravillosa como lo es Hermione. Y ahora me las verás hijo de &/%($)·)"=@$%&%(&  
  
Y empezó una pelea increíble de la que todo el mundo habló por días. Ron y Harry empezaron a pegarle puñetazos, patadas, le lanzaron maleficios etc. Entremedio de la pelea se escuchaban insultos que nunca creeríais que existirían. Hasta que una voz a punto de la desesperación gritó:  
  
BASTA YA! PERO QUE CREEIS QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO! SEÑOR WEASLEY SEÑOR MALFOY ACOMPÁÑENME!  
  
Era McGonagall que estaba desesperada intentando separar a los dos chicos. Después de que dispersara a los curiosos que estaban por allí, le dijo a Harry que llevara a Hermione a la enfermería porque estaba en shock después de haber escuchado a Malfoy; después condujo a Ron y a Malfoy a lo que sería una charla muy entretenida.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Bueno aki se acabo el capi!! Sq se sipone q entraria la conversación de Harry y Snape pero sq sino me saldria un capi muyyy largooooo y no quiero cansaros. Ade+... M gusta haceros sufrir ajjajajajaja!!!! Q mala soy!! Tranquilos q actualizare pronto  
  
Muxos besos de:  
  
Xaide Dark Lamaladealmabuena.  
  
Sed buenos chicos xq yo no lo seré!! Jajajajaja!! 


	4. Conversaciones importantes y un beso

Destino de dos caras  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
Bueno ya esta aquí!!!!! Sé que he tardado mucho en poner este capi pero bueno.... Es que han ocurrido acontecimientos en mi vida q me han hecho retrasar el fic... (Hugo es uno de ellos... gracias tu sabes por qué!!! ^_^) (q fino m ha quedado no? Jajaja!!) Bueno pues aquí vamos!!! Este capi tiene algo de H/Hr y un poco de un Ron muy cabreado...!!! Jajaja!! Perdón por la tardanza y gracias por los reviews!!  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Conversaciones importantes y un beso  
  
Ron y Draco siguieron en silencio a McGonagall por los pasillos de Howarts. Ninguno de los dos, dijo nada por el camino. Solo se echaron algunas miradas furtivas en la oscuridad.  
  
Ron pensaba en la reacción que había tenido cuando Draco insultó a Hermione. Era una reacción de amigo, o de algo más...? Lo habría echo por Harry, si el hubiera sido el insultado, o solo por ella...?  
  
Draco pensaba en la pelea de hace un momento... Desde cuando el perdía los nervios hasta aquel punto? Él, siempre se había caracterizado por la pared de frialdad que siempre le envolvía... Porqué había perdido los estribos? Porqué se sintió tan culpable cuando la vio, en ese estado? Que le estaba pasando? Por qué se sentía tan mal por lo que le había dicho...?  
  
Ni Draco ni Ron pudieron seguir con sus pensamientos porque llegaron al despacho de McGonagall.  
  
Bien señores, pueden sentarse - Draco y Ron se sentaron en dos sillas delante de la mesa de la profesora. Ella cerró la puerta y se sentó delante de los chicos -Bien señor Weasley, explíqueme su versión de los hechos -Verá profesora, nosotros íbamos hacia el Gran Comedor cuando Malfoy empezó a insultarnos, sobre todo a Hermione, y tanto Harry como yo, no nos pudimos contener y empezamos la pelea. El resto lo sabe usted profesora -Dijo Ron con un tono de resignación en su voz - Bien señor Weasley. Ahora usted señor Malfoy, cuénteme su versión -Draco estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, por lo que dio un respingo - Es exactamente como él ha dicho profesora -Dijo Draco que no tenía ganas de contradecir a Ron -Ron lo miró extrañado. "Que le pasa a este? Antes con ganas de matarme y ahora no quiere contradecirme. Pero que le pasa? Se sentirá culpable? Tu sueñas Weasley" - McGonagall interrumpió los pensamientos de Ron - Bueno como el señor Malfoy, también comparte su versión, señor Weasley, pienso que habrá sido sincero, por eso no le descontaré puntos a ninguna casa -Dijo McGonagall en tono autoritario -Pero, tendré que ponerles un castigo por esa falta de inmadurez que han presentado los tres, por que el señor Potter también estuvo involucrado en la pelea. Recibirá el castigo que se merece, no se preocupen. Sus castigos, señores, consisten en que tendrán que dar una de mis clases, la próxima clase en concreto que será el... - McGonagall mira su horario - ...jueves. Tendrán que preparársela. Consistirá, sobre como convertir un ratón en un cenicero. Si necesitan información, me avisan, que yo se la proporciono. Este castigo será conjunto, los dos tendrán que aprender a trabajar juntos para que la clase salga bien. El objetivo es, que al final haya como mínimo 10 ceniceros perfectos. Si no lo consiguen se descontarán 100 puntos menos, para cada casa. Así que les recomiendo que se estudien bien la lección, señores. Pueden irse a su clase. Díganle al profesor Snape que estuvieron conmigo - Los chicos se levantaron de las sillas, y se dispusieron a salir cuando... - Ah! Señor Weasley, llame al señor Potter. Dígale que venga enseguida. Esta en la enfermería - Dijo McGonagall - Ahora puede irse.  
  
Ron salió del despacho de McGonagall y se dirigió a la enfermería a buscar a Harry. Lo que el no sabía era que el chico que más odiaba de todo Howarts, le estaba siguiendo.  
  
Y lo que ellos no sabían era lo que se iban a encontrar allí.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Harry cogió en brazos a Hermione y se la llevó a la enfermería. Estaba muy nervioso. Sentirla tan cerca, el olor de su pelo, sus ojos cerrados por el cansancio, su boca en un rictus de dolor... Pero estaba muy preocupado. Ella no reaccionaba con nada. Sobre todo ahora que había cerrado los ojos. Harry no puede más, y con cuidado de no caerse, sale corriendo hacia la enfermería. Cuando llega llama a la puerta insistentemente, sin respuesta. Llama de nuevo. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con la sonrisa de Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Qué pasa Harry? -Dijo Madame Pomfrey con toda tranquilidad -Hermione... eh... se ha... se ha.... - Harry, tranquilízate y recuéstala sobre la camilla. Pomfrey se acercó a ella y la examinó -Que le pasa? - Nada Harry -Dice Pomfrey para tranquilizarle -Solo es que ha estado en estado de shock y por el cansancio se ha desmayado. Toma, -Pomfrey le entrega una poción de color amarillo verdoso que desprendía olor a vainilla - Espera 15 minutos, haz que se beba toda la poción, luego esperas otros 15 minutos y me llamas de acuerdo? -Gracias Madame Pomfrey -Dice Harry realmente agradecido. Madame Pomfrey sale de la habitación en dirección a su despacho.  
  
Harry mira su reloj. Las 9:30 de la mañana. La observa y empieza a pensar en ella. En Hermione...  
  
"Ella te quiere como amigo, tu lo sabes, no te lo ha dicho pero tu lo sabes. Hasta ahora pensabas que la peor frase que te puede decir una chica es "Tenemos que hablar..." Pero no, la peor frase que te pueden decir es:  
  
"Yo también te quiero... pero solo como amigo"  
  
"Nunca he hablado de esto con Hermione pero, sé lo que piensa. Lo sé. Lo veo en sus ojos. A Ron lo mira de forma diferente a como me mira a mí. A él lo mira como algo más que un amigo. A mí, solo me mira como su mejor amigo. Pero, acaso no es suficiente...?"  
  
"Ya no lo es. Antes me aguantaba las ganas de decirle lo que sentía por ella. Pero ahora me cuesta fingir. Me cuesta parecer que en ella solo veo una amiga. Para ella seré el mejor amigo, el más simpático, con el que siempre se puede contar..."  
  
"Para que luego se vaya con alguien que solo quiera acostarse con ella..."  
  
"Ya estoy harto. Harto de que Ron la conquiste delante de mis narices, sin yo impedírselo, harto de poner buenas caras cada vez que Hermione me habla de Ron, harto de que Ron pueda quererla libremente y yo no..."  
  
"Y por qué no?"  
  
"Simple. Haría daño a demasiadas personas si yo afirmara lo que siento por ella. Además, no puedo permitir que Voldemort tenga un blanco tan fácil para hacerme daño. Si yo lo admito, él le hará sufrir y no quiero que pase. No lo soportaría..."  
  
9:45. Harry se levanta y le da la poción a Hermione. No puede evitar rozarle el labio inferior con su mano. Se estremece. No puede tocarla. Es demasiado tentador para él. Harry deja la botella en la mesilla al lado de la cama, y se sienta en una silla al lado de ella, contemplando sus facciones.  
  
"Por qué no puedo ser la persona que te haga feliz? Por qué no puedo... besarte...? Nunca he tenido tanto miedo, como cuando estoy delante de ti. Si perdiera tus labios, yo me perdería con ellos..."  
  
Que he hecho mal Hermione? Que tengo que hacer para que me quieras, como yo te quiero a ti...? - Dijo Harry en un suave murmullo cogiendo una mano de Hermione - Nada Harry -Dijo Hermione algo débil - Nunca me habías demostrado hasta ahora que... me quieres... -Hermione se incorporó y miró a Harry a los ojos intensamente. Harry desvió la mirada - Harry mírame -Susurró Hermione, y Harry la miró y sin poder contenerse, le cogió la barbilla y se empezaron a acercar, más y más hasta que la besó.  
  
Hermione empezó resistiéndose, pero luego se dejó llevar. Las dos bocas inexpertas se empezaron a explorar. Harry la tenía cogida por la cintura, Hermione le abrazaba fuertemente, como si no quisiera que se fuera.  
  
Ella no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, solo lo sentía en cada milímetro de su alma. No estaba preocupada, si los veían, si esa persona era, o no la adecuada, eso no le importaba. Lo que importaba era ese beso. Su primer beso...  
  
Para Harry era completamente diferente. Él sabia perfectamente a quien estaba besando. Para él, era como si sus sueños se cumplieran, como si una gran angustia se dispersara, con cada beso que ella le daba. Harry no podía en si de felicidad, al saber que estaba besando a la persona que amaba. Luego le surgieron las dudas; que si no estaba haciendo lo correcto, que si no debería, que si Voldemort... Ella se dio cuenta y le abrazó más fuerte. Cualquier duda que tuviera antes, Hermione las despejó. Ese momento a Harry se le quedó grabado en la memoria el resto de su vida. Era su primer beso. Era su primer amor... Los chicos se besaron, hasta que el aire les faltó. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Hermione desvió la mirada y se fijo en la puerta. Lo que vio no le gustó nada. Harry lo notó y también miró. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad...  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Ron se dirigió a la enfermería. Empezó a recorrer los pasillos de Howarts. Cada sitio hacia que recordara a Hermione. Todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, todas las aventuras, todas sus discusiones habían pasado en esos pasillos.  
  
Ron subió las escaleras, que llevaban a la enfermería. Abrió la puerta suavemente y lo que encontró le partió el alma.  
  
Harry y Hermione se estaban besando.  
  
Esperó sin decir nada. Quizás, todo era una confusión. Pero no. Ron se apoyó a un lado de la puerta. Y una suave lagrima recorrió su mejilla, testificando todo lo que sentía. Desde rabia y confusión, hasta decepción y tristeza. Ella, le miró, con sorpresa. El con tristeza.  
  
Después de esa lágrima, le sucedieron otras que luchaban, ahora sin resistencia, por salir. Ron solo los miraba.  
  
Miraba como su felicidad, era rota, por las personas que más quería en el mundo.  
  
A ella la amaba.  
  
A él le unía la mejor amistad que pudiera tener.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Draco salió del despacho de McGonagall, con dirección a la clase de pociones. Pero algo le detuvo. Escuchó a McGonagall decirle a Weasley que fuera a buscar a Potter. Draco se escondió detrás de una armadura y esperó a que Weasley saliera. Él salió y Draco le siguió. Su instinto le decía que le siguiera.  
  
"Soy un chico de instinto"  
  
Sabía que Potter estaba con Granger.  
  
Granger...  
  
Siempre que pensaba en ella se sentía culpable. Tenía que matarla, y pronto además. No quería, pero era su obligación. Tenía que matarla, y cuanto menos lo pensara, mucho mejor.  
  
Llegó a la enfermería poco después que Weasley. El estaba en la puerta, por lo que Draco no veía nada. Weasley se apoyó en un lado de la puerta y le dejó ver que pasaba.  
  
Potter y Granger se estaban besando.  
  
Weasley lloraba.  
  
Y a Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Harry reaccionó y se separó violentamente de Hermione. Ron seguía mirando la escena con lágrimas silenciosas surcando su cara. Hermione lo miró con cara de incredulidad.  
  
Harry -Dijo Ron con rabia - McGonagall quiere verte en su despacho - Ron... esto... no es lo que crees yo... - Que Harry? Ahora que me vas a decir? Que son alucinaciones mías? Márchate antes de que te parta la cara Potter - Dijo Ron que estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre Harry - No. No iba a decir eso Ron -Dijo Harry con tono de conformismo - La quiero Ron. La quiero y si por eso vas a pegarme... Pégame! Vamos! Porque me lo merezco... -Dijo Harry casi gritando - Sé que os lo tendría que haber dicho tanto a ti, como a ella. Pero simplemente no pude, porque se que la querías mucho, y que nuestra amistad se resentiría... - Pues lo que ha pasado... - Interrumpió Ron con pena en la voz y rabia en la mirada - ... es lo peor que nos podría pasar...- Me lo tendrías que haber dicho Harry! Yo también la quiero! - ERES UN IDIOTA HARRY! - Gritó Ron - Porqué te tuviste que enamorar de ella? - Ron no pudo aguantar más, y, otra vez empezó a echar algunas lagrimas de pura tristeza - Ron... - La cuestión más importante ahora, no es que yo esté enamorado de ella o que tu lo estés. La cuestión es: De quien está enamorada ella? Ella tendrá que decidir - Harry dijo esto con amargura en su voz - Hermione... - Dijo Ron suavemente - Hermione? - Preguntó Harry al no verla en la cama - Ron. Creo que Hermione se ha ido mientras discutíamos - QUE? - Dijo Ron con sorpresa.  
  
Los chicos salieron al pasillo a buscarla. Y se la encontraron con la persona que menos esperaban.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Draco estaba apoyado contra la pared viendo toda la discusión de Potter y Weasley. Una sonrisa irónica afloró en sus labios. Cuando de pronto, algo le llamó la atención. Entre las sombras más lejanas de la enfermería, se movió una sombra, que, disimuladamente, salió fuera de la habitación, y se puso en frente de él.  
  
Draco lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos que lo tenían obsesionado. Hermione, se acercó y lo miró intensamente. Cuando Draco la miraba con un deje de confusión en su mirada plateada, y Hermione se iba acercando, con una sonrisilla pícara le susurró:  
  
Las cosas que crees inevitables, son las que con un gesto, una mirada, o una palabra, pueden ser evitables - A que viene eso Granger? -A nada Malfoy, a nada -Como que a nada. Granger! - Hermione se paró en ese momento al escuchar su nombre. Ella estaba a unos pasos de Malfoy cuando dijo:  
  
Ah! Se me olvidaba! Se acercó y le susurró al oido -Ve a la enfermería a que te vean ese labio Malfoy; tiene muy mala cara.  
  
Y con eso, se dio media vuelta, y se fue por el pasillo.  
  
Draco, confundido y pensativo, se tocó el labio y susurró para si mismo - Maldita sangresucia! - Retiró la mano del labio y vio que sangraba. No le dio importancia, y se fue hacia la clase de pociones.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Hermione se fue por el pasillo que la llevaba a no se sabe donde. Se paró, y se tocó los labios con una mano, recordando el beso.  
  
El beso...  
  
Sabía que ese beso le cambiaría la vida, tanto a ella como a Harry. Fue un beso en el que se demostraban que se amaban?  
  
Un momento.  
  
"Yo nunca he pensado en Harry como alguien a quien amar, pero... Es tan dulce... Sin embargo cuando lo besaba, no me sentí ni bien ni mal. La verdad es que no sentí nada"  
  
"Hermione, ahora te das cuenta. Has estado jugando con él" Necesitabas a alguien que te quisiera, a alguien que desmintiera todo lo que había dicho Malfoy sobre ti. Y lo encontré en Harry"  
  
"Hermione, que has hecho? Ya nada será como antes, ni con Ron, ni con Harry"  
  
De pronto se le vino a la cabeza un nombre.  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
El Don Juan, sin Doña Inés. Uno de los chicos, sin duda, más atractivos de Howarts, pero a la vez, el más frío, el más arrogante, el más orgulloso. Por que le habré dicho eso? No sé por qué pero tenia la necesidad de decírselo. Fue un impulso.  
  
"Soy una chica de impulsos"  
  
Tan metida como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que no se había alejado mucho de la enfermería, y que había chocado, con el profesor que más detestaba, aunque sus emociones nunca interfirieran en sus estudios.  
  
Snape estaba enfrente de ella.  
  
Señorita Granger la estaba buscando... -Profesor, acabo de venir de la enfermería, y ahora mismo me dirigía a clase, profesor yo... - Ya sé Granger - Dijo Snape con impaciencia - Necesito hablar con el señor Potter, dónde se encuentra? + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Cuando Harry y Ron salieron al pasillo se encontraron a Snape hablando con Hermione. Harry oyó que hablaban de él, así que se acercó y preguntó:  
  
Me buscaba profesor? - Harry miró por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione, que tenía la cabeza gacha. Su cara estaba cubierta por una sombra de culpa que él reconoció. Miró disimuladamente a Ron, que estaba embobado, pero a la vez triste con la contemplación de Hermione - Si Potter te buscaba. Señor Weasley, señorita Granger vayan a clase -Los chicos se dirigieron hacía el pasillo que les conducía a las mazmorras.  
  
Por cierto señorita Granger - Dijo Snape prestándole atención a Hermione. Esta miró a su interlocutor -El pasillo hacía las mazmorras no era el de la izquierda, sino el de la derecha - La miró y siguió -El del lado izquierdo es el que lleva a mi despacho y la sala común de Slytherin - Hermione lo miró con una mirada, disimuladamente desenfocada, miró a Ron, y se marchó a clase.  
  
Bien señor Potter, venga conmigo - Snape lo llevó por el pasillo opuesto al que habían tomado los chicos, hasta que llegaron, después de subir unas sinuosas escaleras al despacho de Snape. Entraron, y le indicó con un gesto que se sentase.  
  
- Bien señor Potter, será mejor ir al grano. Su amiga la señorita Hermione Granger, está en peligro - Hizo una pausa y prosiguió - Lo que no sabemos es, quien quiere atacarla, ni cuando será, pero estamos seguros que quieren atacarla. Suponemos que la persona es un mortífago. Aunque también esta presente la teoría de que sea un espía con ayuda de mortífagos. Además, suponemos que la querrán atacar para acercarse a usted señor Potter -Snape abrió un cajón de su escritorio, mientras Harry le preguntaba - Profesor, puedo ayudar de alguna forma? - Claro que puede - Se incorporó y le miró a los ojos - Vigile quien se acerca a ella, e intente acompañarla siempre a cualquier sitio que vaya. Y tenga esto - Snape le entrega una especie de péndulo de color plateado - Que es profesor? - Preguntó Harry poniéndose el péndulo delante de los ojos - Es un instrumento mágico que la podrá proteger contra un mortífago, además de avisar a todo el equipo de profesores de Howarts. Déselo, y asegúrese de que siempre lo lleve encima. Si ve algo sospechoso, avíseme - Profesor -Dijo Harry con algo de duda - Por qué hace esto? Quiero decir, no es que nosotros seamos sus alumnos preferidos la verdad... - Por dos cosas señor Potter - Dijo Snape levantándose - La primera, por ella. La segunda por la persona que este detrás de esto. Hay que salvarlos, y si se puede, se salvará a los dos. Ella tiene sus cartas. El, también las tiene. El más fuerte, el más frió, y el que menos se deje llevar por lo que tienen, aunque sea muy importante, se salvará. Difícil combinación no cree?. - Con esto, Snape se dirigió hacía la puerta, y sin dirigirle la mirada le dijo:  
  
No hace falta que venga a mi clase señor Potter. Si tiene alguna duda, no dude en consultarme.  
  
Y Snape se fue dejando a un Harry, mucho más confundido de lo que ya lo estaba. Hermione estaba en un peligro mayor del que creían antes. Prácticamente Snape le había dicho que podrían atacarla en cualquier momento, cualquiera, y que además tenía que salir ella sola del problema.  
  
"Como la ayudo?"  
  
"Que puedo hacer?"  
  
Harry salió del despacho y se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor. Para pensar, inevitablemente en ella.  
  
Por un motivo o por otro la dueña de su pensamiento era ella.  
  
"Cuando el amor se siente, todo te conduce a ello"  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Draco llegó a clase, y empezó a copiar todos los ingredientes para la poción contra la gripe, que Snape había apuntado en la pizarra. No estaba concentrado. En su interior sabía, que no estaba pasando nada bueno en Howarts, ni en su vida. No estaba contento con lo que era, ni con lo que pronto sería. Su mundo cambiaría en cuanto ella perdiera su vida.  
  
"Que a pasado hoy?"  
  
"Ella se acercó tanto a mí, que podía sentir su respiración tranquila. Me miró con un descaro como ninguna chica lo había hecho antes. No se intimido ante mí, y eso me confunde! Pero a mi que me importa? A mi que me importa ella? Ese es un punto que tienes que aclarar, Draco"  
  
Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, cuando entraron en clase, un pelirrojo, y una chica de descarados ojos castaños. Draco la miró hasta que se sentó en la ultima banca con Weasley.  
  
" A veces ni tu mismo sabes lo que quieres"  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Hermione entró en clase, acompañada de un Ron que le mandaba disimuladas miradas por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba que no sabía si hablarle, o darle un tortazo. En esa discusión interna que tenía, vio a un rubio con los ojos clavados en ella. Desvió la mirada muy rápidamente, y se sentó en la ultima banca. Se sentía extraña.  
  
"Estoy contenta con lo que soy? Ahora lo dudo... Mi mundo era ordenado, mis amigos estaban conmigo tenía rutina, pero ahora...  
  
Mi mundo está patas arriba. Esos sueños tan extraños que tengo desde que vine a Howarts, ahora mis amigos, ya no lo son, y siento angustia cada vez que me encuentro sola por los pasillos....  
  
Que me está pasando?  
  
"Nunca te conformes con lo que tienes si puedes aspirar a la felicidad eterna"  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Lo que ninguno de ellos sabe, es que su vida cambiará a partir de ahora.  
  
Dos bandos, personas en medio,  
  
El destino depende de ellos.  
  
Que bando vencerán?  
  
Quien vivirá?  
  
Solo el destino que tiene dos caras,  
  
Para bien o para mal,  
  
Lo dirá.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Un poco más y me da algo!!!!!!! Q capi más largo!!!!! Como no había actualizado en mucho tiempo pues aki esta vuestra recompensa!!!!! Jajaja!!! Como me salió el capi??? Yo creo q bien. Decírmelo vosotros dejándome reviews!!!!!!! Me interesa mucho vuestra opinión!!!!!!!!! Y si veis algo q no os gusta, por favor decídmelo para que en cada capi mejore!!!!!!! Bueno os dejo ya que teneis Xaide para rato!!!!!!  
  
Muxos Kissesssss de:  
  
Xaide Dark Lamaladealmabuena and Las Cinco Primas de la Chunga!!!  
  
P . D: Por favor, todo el que lea esto y tnga msn q m agrege a Xaide_mala@hotmail.com y actualizare pronto!!!!!!! Por lo menos lo intentare!!!!!!!jajajaja!!! ^__^UUU  
  
Hasta el proximo capi!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sed buenos chicos, porque yo no lo seré!!!!!!! Jjajajaja!!!!! 


	5. Reflexiones y preparativos

Destino de dos caras  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola!!!!!! Sé que me tardé mucho con este capi y lo siento!! Pero sq llevo unas semanitas un tanto moviditas y no e podido actualizar!!!! Lo siento de veras!!! Sq me siento muy triste!!!! Por favor animarme con vuestros Review!!! Ellos me animan de verdad!!!!1 Bueno aki vamos capi 4 en marchaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Reflexiones y preparativos.  
  
Harry estaba sentado, casi tumbado, en un sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor, observando el extraño péndulo que tenía en sus manos. Brillaba intensamente, como si tuviera vida propia. Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza comparada con la que siente el viento en un día de lluvia. Guardó cuidadosamente el péndulo en su bolsillo, y se limitó a mirar sin ver por la ventana. Pensaba. Pensaba en todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado. Se sentía desamparado y desesperado al saber que él y su amigo nunca tendrían la misma relación de antes.  
  
Y ella....  
  
Él sabía perfectamente, aunque tuviera una ligera esperanza, que lo que había pasado en la enfermería no era nada para ella.  
  
"Esa sombra de culpabilidad que vi, cuando estaba hablando con Snape... Si ella no se arrepintiera, no estaría triste, no le costaría mirarme a la cara como cuando se marchó a la clase de Pociones..."  
  
"Y ahora lo peor de todo era que estaba en peligro. En un peligro inminente además. Y la preocupación que ya sentía por ella vuelve a mí con más fuerza si cabe. En estos momentos en los que me gustaría que nada hubiera pasado, en estos momentos tan difíciles de mi amistad con ellos, en este momento ella esta en el peor peligro que se a encontrado en toda su vida. Siempre estuvo en peligro por mi culpa, y siempre me lo he reprochado. Ahora me siento un miserable que lo único que hago es traer problemas a los que quiero"  
  
" Por qué no pude tener una familia normal? Por qué simplemente no puedo dejar de causar daño a la gente que me rodea?"  
  
Señor Potter, aquí esta! - Dijo McGonagall. Sabía que ya le habían comunicado al chico, por medio de Snape, que Granger estaba en peligro. Pero aunque estuviera afectado, no podía desatender la ética profesional, que le dictaba ahora mismo que tenía que imponerle un castigo. - Harry se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. Vio a McGonagall a los ojos y supuso a que venía. Se sentó correctamente y le sonrió amablemente. - Lo siento profesora, se me olvidó que usted me llamó. De verdad lo siento muchísimo - Dijo Harry en el tono más dulce que su frustración le permitía - No pasa nada Potter - A mi pesar, le tendré que descontar puntos a Gryffindor. 30 puntos menos para y tendrá que ir a limpiar la sala de trofeos esta noche. Al modo mortal por supuesto.  
  
Minerva McGonagall se dio la vuelta. Cuando llegó a la altura del cuadro de la Señora Gorda dijo:  
  
Señor Potter; quiero que sepa, que nosotros haremos lo posible por la señorita Granger - Harry la miró con una sonrisa, débil, pero que mostraba su agradecimiento - Téngalo por seguro.  
  
Sin más palabras, le dedico una mirada a Harry y salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. En cuanto se marchó, Harry se quitó la máscara, y volvió la tristeza reflejada en su cara, como un espejo que refleja todo lo que ve. Sus ojos verdes, tenían un matiz que los hacia distintos. Estaban apagados, nublados por una tenue nube de dolor. Sus labios entreabiertos, intentaban explicar lo que sentían sin transmitir ningún sonido. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, cerró los ojos.  
  
Y la veía...  
  
Veía como sus cabellos enmarañados ondeaban al viento. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el frío y por la felicidad. Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas pequeñas, que dan todo su fulgor. Esos ojos que le traspasaban, que sabían lo que sentía en cada momento. Esos ojos que lo reconfortaban cuando su día había sido agotador. Ese brillo en todo su rostro que hacía que su tristeza desapareciera...  
  
Abrió los ojos violentamente. No debía pensar en ella. Y no quería pensar en ella. Cogió su maltrecha mochila, y se fue a su habitación.  
  
Cuando subía por la escalera de acceso a las habitaciones de 5º curso, su reloj, que le había regalado Hermione por su cumpleaños, ( se acordó de ella y soltó un pequeño bufido) dio la hora del almuerzo. El no tenía hambre. El lo que queria era dormir sin soñar. Y si soñaba que no fuera con ella....  
  
Pero irremediablemente soñaría con ella.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Ron estuvo lanzándole miradas furtivas a Hermione durante toda la hora de Pociones y durante toda la hora de Historia de Magia.  
  
"Hermione... aun no entiendo porqué los has hecho. En un par de minutos has destrozado todo lo que éramos y todo lo que no podremos ser en el futuro"  
  
Se inquietó al recordar algo dicho por Harry.  
  
"La cuestión más importante ahora, no es que yo esté enamorado de ella o que tu lo estés. La cuestión es: De quien está enamorada ella? Ella tendrá que decidir."  
  
"Ella será la que tome la última palabra. Pero antes... Tendré que demostrarle lo que siento por ella. Pero como? Ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarla a la cara, ni mucho menos hablarle. Como podré declararle todo lo que siento por ella?"  
  
Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de...  
  
Malfoy...  
  
"Le odio. Y cada día más si cabe. Y pensar que es culpa suya que todo esto haya pasado. Si el no hubiera provocado a Hermione, Harry no tendría que habérsela llevado a la enfermería y entonces no... no... se hubieran besado? Pero si Harry la quiere... No se habría declarado alguna vez? Tarde o temprano tendría que pasar lo que ya a pasado...  
  
Levantó la mirada de nuevo. Malfoy ahora trabajaba en sus ingredientes. No pudo reprimir un golpe en la mesa. Todas la frustración que sentía, toda la tristeza, localizadas en Malfoy. Aunque en su interior sabía que no era culpa de él. Tal vez por su culpa, todo se haya acelerado más de lo previsto. Hermione al escuchar el golpe se giró y le miró. Ron no pudo hacer más que esconder la cara mirando hacia otro lado.  
  
"Siento tantas cosas cada vez que ella me mira"  
  
Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase. Todos los alumnos salieron de las mazmorras. Los Gryffindors se dirigían hacia la clase de Historia de la Magia. Se sentó en su sitio habitual, y Hermione a su lado. En el sitio que normalmente ocupaba Harry...  
  
Harry....  
  
Cada vez que pensaba en él, todo lo que él era, se entristecía. Se entristecía de simple y pura pena. Pena porque su mejor amigo sufriera por una chica. Pena porque esa amiga fuera Hermione. Pena porque lo entendía perfectamente...  
  
Observó a Hermione. Su cara estaba más pálida de lo normal, lo que hacía que sus mejillas normalmente coloreadas, tuvieran un tono aún más llamativo que el de costumbre. Su mirada, sin su brillo característico, pero atenta, miraba al pergamino cogiendo apuntes del profesor. Su boca, extrañamente entreabierta era muy apetecible para el gusto de Ron...  
  
De pronto, Hermione levantó la cabeza de los apuntes, y le miró. Ron se quedó extasiado al ver esa mirada que hacía que su corazón, palpitara de una forma terriblemente audible. La mirada de Hermione, reflejaba un recuerdo en su mirada, en un momento indeterminado de tiempo, que Ron no recordaba.  
  
El le lanzó una tímida mirada, mientras que ella se la devolvía, con una mirada opaca, sin luz alguna. Ron se entristeció. Miró por la ventana, y vio que el cielo estaba oscuro y con nubes que predecían la gran tormenta que se avecinaba.  
  
"El tiempo, parece ser, es un reflejo de mi alma"  
  
"Por qué el destino juega con nosotros? Si el no se hubiera entrometido, seguiríamos siendo amigos. Aunque nunca me arrepentiré, de querer a Hermione como la quiero ahora. Nunca lo cambiaria por nuestra antigua amistad"  
  
"Nunca"  
  
De nuevo sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo. Hermione recogió rápidamente sus cosas, y se marchó.  
  
Ron también recogió rápido, para intentar darle alcance. Pero alguien se lo impidió. Un rubio de 173 centímetros de altura se lo impedía.  
  
Hola Weasley! - Malfoy saludó con su voz más neutra - Que quieres Malfoy.... - Solo vengo a avisarte que tenemos que quedar para estudiarnos la lección para el castigo no crees? Porque no tengo ganas de que le quiten puntos a mi casa.... Supongo que a ti te pasará igual... - Dijo arrastrando las palabras. En todo su monólogo no paro de mirarle a los ojos. Ron tenía la mirada y la cabeza en otro lugar - Si, claro - Balbuceo Ron un tanto desorientado - Cuando quedamos? - Dijo Ron centrándose en la conversación, y pensando que serían las peores horas desde que había entrado en Howarts. Parece ser, que sus pensamientos se reflejaron en su cara - Weasley, para mi no es un placer grato trabajar contigo - A las 7 en la biblioteca - Lo miró con una mirada sarcásticamente fría, y antes de reemprender su camino dijo:  
  
Por cierto! No creas que esto cambiara nuestra relación eh? Pero debemos hacer una tregua mientras que estamos trabajando en el castigo - Se veía que a Draco le costaba mucho pronunciar esas palabras - En eso estaba pensando yo también Malfoy - Ron casi se arranca el trozo de túnica que tenía en uno de sus puños. Para él también era difícil - Bien, entonces trabajaremos y nos hablaremos civilizadamente mientras que este suplicio dure de acuerdo? - Dijo Ron muy rápidamente, tanto que a Draco le costó entenderlo. Cuando lo asimiló asintió con la cabeza. Se miraron y sin más que decir, cada uno siguió con su camino.  
  
"Hermione me ayudaría con el castigo si las cosas no estuvieran tan tensas. Ojalá, pudiera hablarte sin sentirme mal por ello! Pienso que si te hablo haría sufrir más a Harry incluso a mi mismo! Por qué tiene que ser así?  
  
"No hay forma de cambiar nuestro destino?"  
  
Con esos pensamientos, Ron se dirigió al Gran Comedor.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
7 de la tarde. La biblioteca estaba desierta. Ron entró sigilosamente. No vio a nadie en la biblioteca. Se internó por los pasillos y vio una figura que le resultaba familiar. Esa cabellera enmarañada era inconfundible. Dejó que de sus labios escapara un leve suspiro y de ellos irremediablemente salió un suave y delicado susurro que decía:  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
Hermione estaba muy concentrada en los deberes de Pociones que estaba haciendo, por lo tanto no escuchó nada, pero una persona detrás suya lo escuchó. El chico no pudo más que soltar un bufido de inconformismo. Ron se dio la vuelta y pudo ver una extraña cara, para ser de Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos algo sorprendidos, y su boca algo entreabierta le daban un toque de niño pequeño muy gracioso.  
  
Malfoy miró a Ron y con un gesto le indicó que le siguiera. Pasaron por innumerables pasillos, hasta llegar al ala más lejana de la biblioteca, cercana a la Sección Prohibida. En la mesa que aparecía ante ellos había libros de transformaciones de 5º,6º y 7º año.  
  
Llegas tarde Weasley. La próxima vez que quieras contemplar a Granger, ven antes a la biblioteca - Ron hizo grandes esfuerzos por no pegarle un puñetazo. Respiró hondo y con un débil "lo siento" se sentó al lado de la ventana - Observó los bellos jardines nevados del colegio, y volvió la mirada a un lugar más frío que los propios jardines.  
  
Draco Malfoy.....  
  
Él sólo miraba, un libro de 5º curso que tenía enfrente. Ron se acercó a él. Draco levantó la vista del libro, y como leyendo el pensamiento de Ron, le señaló una caja, que estaba en el suelo. En ella había unos cuantos ratones. Malfoy le pasó el libro a Ron, y este lo vio con cara interrogante. Draco que lo vio, dijo:  
  
He pensado que tu te dediques a las practicas y yo a la teoría. - Ron lo miró con los ojos desorbitados - Si no quieres nos cambiamos los papeles. A mi me da exactamente igual - No por mi esta bien - Dijo Ron que se le pasó la cara de susto. - Bien, pues empieza a transformar. Yo ya he avanzado con el trabajo escrito - Draco coge unos pergaminos que tenía en el extremo de la mesa, y se los enseña a Ron. - Bien - Draco sin decir nada más, siguió con su trabajo. Esa forma tan pulcra de escribir le había recordado a alguien....  
  
Hermione....  
  
Sin pensarlo, dirigió la mirada, a donde posiblemente estaría Hermione. No se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Y si todo lo que había pasado con Harry solo era un malentendido? Ron asintió con determinación. Había decidido algo. Había decidido hablar con Hermione....  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Los días siguientes pasaron rápidos para Ron y Draco. No se hablaban mucho, y lo poco que se hablaban era para decir algo estrictamente necesario. En esos días nada con respecto a la situación de los tres chicos, había mejorado.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Harry pasaba más tiempo encerrado en su habitación que antes. Solo salía de ahí, para ir a clases, y para entrenar. Casi nunca salía a comer, y si lo hacía, era a horas poco frecuentadas por los estudiantes. Intentaba por todos los medios, no encontrarse con Ron y mucho menos con Hermione. Algunas de las veces que Ron intentaba acercársele, él se alejaba rápidamente. A Hermione, simplemente no la veía por ningún lado, solo en clases. Ella ni siquiera le miraba cuando pasaba a su lado. Y se sentía mal, por todo lo que sabía sobre Hermione. Sabía que no estaba cumpliendo con la ayuda que quería para ella. Sabía que no la estaba protegiendo. Eso hacía que cada vez que la veía, sintiera como si su alma llorara por una pérdida que a lo mejor se puede evitar. Esto le hacía sentir más culpabilidad de la que ya sentía.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Ron intentaba hablar insistentemente con Hermione. Ella le esquivaba y intentaba que el desistiese tratándolo mal, pero seguía insistiendo. Si ni Hermione ni Harry quería resolver la situación el, al menos, lo intentaría. Cuando buscaba a Harry para hablar con él, simplemente miraba para otro lado. Ron estaba cansándose de que no se hablaran. Sabía que lo que había pasado les había dañado a los tres, pero no era bueno perder toda la amistad acumulada en 5 años. Así que decidió hacer algo. Lo que no sabía era si resultaría como el quería.  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Hermione no podía más. Se sentía muy mal, al saber que sus dos amigos estaban peleados y tristes por culpa suya. A Ron no quería verlo, porque no quería hacerle sufrir. Y cada vez que veía por casualidad a Harry, veía su cara de tristeza, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Hermione no quería que esto continuara. Pero no sabía como evitarlo.  
  
Ahora se juntaba con Pavarti y Lavender. Ellas no eran como sus amigos, pero al menos no estaba sola. Sentía que en cualquier momento, algo podría pasarle, además los sueños se le hacían más claros y aun se le seguían repitiendo con la misma frecuencia. No sabía que significaban, lo cual la desconcertaba más. Se sentía débil e incompleta, y no sabía porqué. Y lo más extraño....  
  
"Algo en el ambiente me perturba"  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba pensativo últimamente. Todo Howarts había notado que el Trío Fantástico se había separado, pero a él le tocaba esa separación especialmente. Sabía que ahora que estaban separados, era el mejor momento para atacar a Granger. Cada vez que lo pensaba, parte de él sufría con sus planes y estrategias para conseguir su objetivo. Pero el ya sabía que antes que lo que el pensaba o quería o sentía?  
  
"Yo no siento nada. Estúpido pensamiento"  
  
Estaba bastante atareado con los preparativos para la clase. Tanto él como Weasley se habían esforzado por tener la clase a punto para el jueves que era el día que la darían. Si esa clase no tenía éxito, su casa quedaría muy dañada por los puntos restados.  
  
Aunque tuviera la cabeza llena de problemas, había un momento del día en el que su cabeza encontraba paz. Y era cuando veía unos cabellos enmarañados, y unos ojos atentos, como si fuera lo más vital del mundo, a un libro. Siempre era la misma estampa todos los días. Y siempre, encontraba una paz, que no podía describir con palabras. Y cada vez que salía de la biblioteca, y la volvía a ver, con el libro encima la mesa, y su delicada cabeza apoyada en una mano, hacía que en su cabeza se formulara una pregunta...  
  
"Qué me está pasando....?"  
  
+ * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + * +  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Vayaaaaa!!!! Que largo!!! (Xaide, con una bufanda, un gran jersey, y el termómetro en la boca, se quita el sudor de la frente) Hola!!!!!! Perdón me tardé en subir el capi lo se!!!! Pero bueno.... Si no os gusta el capi tener compasión de mi que tengo fiebre y estoy malita!!!!!!! (Xaide llora desconsoladamente) Aunque no creo q me haya salido mal... Como siempre intentaré actualizar si no puedo perdonarme ok??? ^__^UU  
  
Bueno m despido!!!!!!!  
  
Muxos kises de:  
  
Xaide Dark  
  
Sed buenos chicos por que yo no lo seré!! 


End file.
